1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum pump having a pump inlet, a pump outlet, a rotor rotatable about an axis of rotation and at least one process gas pump stage for conveying a process gas present at the pump inlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum pumps are used in different technical areas, for example in semiconductor manufacture, to provide a vacuum required for a respective process. A vacuum pump typically comprises a motor space and a drive motor which is arranged in the motor space, which is configured for the rotating driving of the rotor and which comprises a motor stator.
In known vacuum pumps, the process gas is conducted past the motor space from the inlet to the outlet of the vacuum pump. Additional conveyor structures and further measures are required for this gas conduction which increase the complexity of the pump structure, the effort required for the manufacture of the vacuum pump and the construction space of the vacuum pump.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a vacuum pump which has a simple structure, which can be realized in a small construction space and with a small manufacturing effort and which simultaneously provides a high suction power and a high compression.